Words of Wisdom
by Legendary Biologist
Summary: Serge wants to know why Guile always wears a mask. Written for the 'Dialogue Only' challenge at RLt.


**WORDS OF WISDOM**

Written for a challenge at RLt by MoD: Have you ever read a story that has absolutely no dialogue in it whatsoever? Well, this time, I want a story that has nothing but dialogue in it! It must be in present time. No flashbacks can be used! It must be at least 727 words! Why 727? Because I like 27. There must be two people in this story as a minimum. Dialogue, not monologue!

There is a slight spoiler for the game, also a reference to 'Guile is Magus'.

**DISCLAIMER: Chrono Cross doesn't belong to me.**

XXX

"Good evening, Guile!"

"Serge? What brings you to the bar?"

"Curiosity."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Hmph, there are too many people who have asked the same question."

"Oh, c'mon! Tell me please… What's the reason of wearing that mask?"

"Curiosity killed the cat! I refuse to answer, enough said!"

"Please… I know that you're a nice person!"

"Forgive me, but I cannot tell you."

"Don't want to answer? Just relax, I won't tell anybody!"

"Uh, even though you are my friend, I cannot tell you because this is my very own secret."

"But you know, when you have troubles in your mind, you can vent it to your friend. And I am your friend, just like what you've just mentioned! I promise that I won't tell anybody!"

"If you insist then… Very well, I'll tell you, but you had better keep your promise! I'm not willing to let too many people know the reason."

"Okay!"

"I wear this mask because I am…nobody."

"Nobody? How come? You are a worthy magician in our entourage because you can even effortlessly slaughter that nasty sun-faced monster with a spell of yours."

"I know, but the truth is…I am nobody. I know nothing about my past, and you must know that how sad I am when people ask about it. When I tell them the truth, everybody starts thinking something else about me. They always compare me with a dark wizard named Magus. Even the Frozen Flame implied that I was him. Now, I'm not sure about who I really am. It is so discouraging to know nothing about your past… I'm not joking, but actually, this is the reason why I wear a mask all the time."

"Is there a way to make you remember your past?"

"I hope there is, but honestly, you may find many problems if you try to. Firstly, 'Guile' is what everybody calls me, because I don't know who I really am. Then, I don't even know where I came from. Lastly, I only know that I'm looking for something here."

"What are you looking for then?"

"That's the problem. I have no clue about it. Many sleepless nights I have passed only to think about it. Sadly, even as my eyes become red because of lack of sleep, I…I still don't know what I'm searching for. Maybe it has something to do with my past."

"I know that you have been striving to remember your past, Guile. I wish I could help, but-"

"Sometimes I wonder why I still exist here. I must admit that I don't want to be like this anymore. I wish that after I die, I'll be reincarnated as a person who has a past."

"Don't get depressed so fast, my friend! There's nothing wrong with you!"

"Pardon? What do you mean by that? I'm merely a dull person. I have no past. I have been wandering aimlessly just because I feel that there's something that I need to find."

"Why should you look down on yourself? Be open-minded! Many people do think that you are interesting!"

"Are you serious?"

"The world is not as small as you think. Think positive and be optimistic!"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you something. A butterfly has colorful wings but it can never realize its own beauty. But what do we think about it?"

"It is a gorgeous animal."

"Well, you got the point!"

"Um, I don't understand. Could you clarify it for me?"

"Of course! You shouldn't look down on yourself. In my eyes and perhaps the others' too, you're special. I don't care whether you were a dark wizard or not, because you are always a splendid magician in my heart. You have the ability that we don't have, as you are expert at casting spells! You're one of the few people who have that kind of ability."

"I…appreciate your words of wisdom. I must learn to see the positive side of everything. Now, I understand that it may be hard for me to realize my eminence, but everyone knows what my true power is. I may not recall any trace of my past, but my skill is beyond the perception of normal humans. Thank you, Serge."

"You're welcome, Guile. Keep those words in your mind and never look down on yourself!"

XXX


End file.
